This application is based upon and claims priority of Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-076267 filed on Mar. 17, 2000, and No. 2000-088336 filed on Mar. 28, 2000, the contents being incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print system in which a customer transfers image data to the print system through a network and a printer in the print system produces prints of the transferred image data, and more particularly to a print system in which a customer transfers image data via a handy phone.
2. Description of Related Art
A service is being provided in which a customer transmits image data to a shop using the Internet, and the image data is stored into an image storing server of the shop. Alternatively in this service, a customer carries the image data into the shop and the image data is stored into the image storing server. And the customer orders prints from among image data stored in the image storing server. Japanese Patent Publication 11-146308 discloses a technology in which an image is printed in response to print-order information. Japanese Patent Publication 11-205503 discloses a technology in which a photo laboratory, which performs printing, is chosen based on recipient data, and also discloses a technology in which a photo laboratory is chosen based on photo laboratory""s operating conditions. Furthermore, Japanese Patent Publication 11-154218 discloses a technology in which a photo laboratory is chosen based on print-order information. Widespread use of the Internet and the digital image allows a photo laboratory to accept print orders from everywhere. However, a customer cannot yet have information about the status of his prints in the photo laboratory. If a photo laboratory prints a large amount of image data of the same customer at one time, the photo laboratory can decrease the cost of printing because packaging and delivering of prints can be made at one time. However, it takes a long time for the same customer to transmit a large amount of image data at one time, causing him a difficulty.
In order to overcome the problems and disadvantages, the invention provides a print system comprising a receiver that receives an image file and a print order file from a customer and a controller that copies information of the received print order file into the order data area of the received image file. The image file has an image data area and an order data area. The print system further comprises a printer that produces a print of the image data in the image file according to the information in the order data area of the image file. This makes it possible to avoid the misprints.
According to the another feature of the invention, a print system comprises a receiver that receives an image data and a print order data from a customer and a printer that produce a print of the image data in accordance with the order data. The printer is capable of further producing a print of a predetermined image data provided by a third party. The print system further comprises a controller that delivers to the customer the print ordered by the customer as well as the print of the predetermined image data. This makes it possible for the third party to deliver to the customer the print of the predetermined image data for the purpose of an advertisement.
According to still another feature of the invention, a print system comprises a receiver that receives a plurality of orders from customers to produce prints of image data, each order designating destination of delivery of the prints. The print system further comprises a printer that produces the prints and a controller that selects a group of orders among all the orders in accordance with the destination of delivery for controlling the printer to give priority to the group of orders in producing the prints. This is advantageous for the print system to more efficiently deliver the prints.
According to a further feature of the invention, a print system comprises a receiver that receives an image data and a print order data, the print order data including an identification of a customer of the order and a printer that produces a print of the image data according to the print order data. The print system further comprises a controller that forbids the printer to produce the print of the image data of a predetermined customer until a predetermined time on the basis of the identification in the print order data. This is advantageous for the print system to more efficiently package the prints of the predetermined customer.
According to another feature of the invention, the print system comprises a handy phone with a wireless system capable of communication with a digital camera. The print system conveniently receives the image file and the print order file from the customer by way of the handy phone, the image file being originated by the digital camera. The handy phone also conveniently controls the digital camera through the wireless system.